Alphard Dark y el torneo de los tres magos
by Pokhara
Summary: Cuando Harry cumple 7 años es secuestrado le dan otra identidad y vive en otro colegio tranquilamente, pero que pasara cuando le obliguen a volver a Howgarts para participar en un torneo internacional. Universo alterno
1. El ladrón de poca monta

_Últimamente la vagancia me puede y entre que estoy bastante atareado y demas no tengo muchas ganas de escribir(prometo actualizar pronto "el amo de la muerte" por si a alguien le gusta ¬¬) pero esta historia es como una espina clavada y tenia que sacarla así que hoy(¿un lunes¿tendre fiebre?) pongo el primer capitulo, los siguientes pronto sobretodo si me muestran apoyo :)_

_me olvidaba no es slash , cualquier pregunta ya saben_

_Dicho esto, los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo los Hasler (hablare al final de ellos), soy un chico pobre y no una mujer multimillonaria, la warner no me da de comer y hago esto como pasatiempo y por cariño a la saga_

**El ladrón de poca monta**

Apenas pasaba de la media noche de un 7 de febrero de 1985 cuando en una callejón oscuro y sucio, que comunicaba dos calles residenciales, se aparecía como de la nada un figura menuda y regordeta. El sujeto miro hacia todos los lados, comprobando que nadie le hubiese visto, suspiro. No lo podía evitar estaba nervioso, solo Merlín sabia porque azares del destino estaba envuelto en este lió. No tenia mas remedio que reconocer que el era un delincuente de poca monta. Desde su época, en Hogwarts se había juntado con lo peor de lo peor, la única excepción eran los mortífagos. Nunca se pasaría a su bando de eso estaba seguro, su madre la única que le había transmitido cariño era una muggle y la mejor persona que había conocido. Por eso desde su muerte cuando el cursaba segundo en Hogwarts se había mantenido alejado de los seguidores de aquel que no debe ser nombrado.

Recordó los sucesos acontecidos hace 5 años cuando el mago que había echo temblar los cimientos de la sociedad mágica había caído derrotado por un bebe apenas un año. No pudo evitar que otra ola de miedo lo lo invadiera y le vino la persistente seguridad de que esta misión era demasiado para el. Metió la mano en el bolso y toco la enorme cantidad de oro que le habían entregado hace dos días. "es solo un adelanto" pensó"lo que me darán cuando termine me permitirá no volver a trabajar en mi vida" otra voz que se parecía extrañamente a la de su padre surgió de su cabeza "como si hubieses trabajado alguna vez antes" fruncio el entrecejo "bueno me permitirá no volver a robar en mi vida… fijo que es lo que mama querría para mi"

Se recargo en la esquina y recorrió con ojos enrojecidos a causa del humo del tabaco toda la calle, a pesar de la oscuridad pudo observar los jardines exquisitamente cuidados y no pudo evitar dudar "¿estaré haciendo bien¿estarían equivocados?" pensó "alguien que cuida así las plantas no puede ser mala persona". Recordó que uno de los motivos por los que había aceptado "aparte de los 3000 galeones prometidos, claro" era que considero que estaba haciendo bien, contrario a robar esto era una buena accion, no legal pero para su ética deformada a lo largo de innumerables años de perrerías y trapicheos era como dar de comer a un niño hambriento. Sonrió en eso consistía su misión, en un niño hambriento. Sentado observando la casa donde se encontraba su objetivo. Una farola iluminaba el jardín, setos, árboles y un camino de piedra hasta la entrada de una impecable casa de dos plantas, no parecía la casa de aquellos monstruos que le habían descrito la pareja que lo contrato.

Decidió esperar y tenerlo vigilados para comprobar si era verdad lo que le habían contado, "unas horas no le hará daño al niño". Ya había investigado con sus cientos de contactos a la pareja de magos que con billetera repleta le habían contratado, no había nada oscuro, ni nada extraño en su pasado, ninguna salpicadura ,nada. Era una pareja de casi cuarentones que habían perdido a su único hijo en la guerra contra el innombrable. Su hijo tendría casi la edad del objetivo si siguiera vivo pero en un ataque del innombrable a San Mungo un año antes de su caída había resultado que varios pacientes resultasen heridos o muertos, entre ellos el hijo de los Hasler(asi se llamaba la pareja) de apenas un mes de vida no pudo sobrevivir al caerle unos escombros encima. Su madre que estaba todavía en el hospital fue salvada por Sirius Black y el fallecido James Potter, antiguos aurores que estaban en el hospital para acompañar a la mujer del ultimo que cursaba su 8 mes de embarazo y que escapo acompañada de Remus Lupin cuando empezó el ataque.

Se puso a pensar en el primero de aquellos hombres, lo conocía, en realidad conocía a los cuatro hombres que se hacían llamar los merodeadores. Durante la época de ellos en Hogwarts fueron una fuente inagotable de ingresos, y después habían mantenido una buena relación y de vez en cuando les seguía vendiendo alguno de sus productos hasta aquel fatídico día. Volvió a pensar en lo muy unidos que estaban Sirius y James. Tenia que reconocerlo era extraño todo lo que paso después. Se le hacia casi imposible pensar que el primero hubiese vendido a su casihermano. Al primero lo encarcelaron en Azkaban y todavía seguía cumpliendo condena, el segundo murio protegiendo a sus hijos. Pero el sabia que había algo raro, como buen mentiroso sabia reconocer a otro y cuando vio las imágenes del hijo mayor de los Black en los periódicos no pudo dejar de notar que sus gritos clamando inocencia parecían del todo reales. Suspiro "si las cosas fueran distintas… seguramente esa pareja no estaría haciendo esto y yo no estaría pasando frió" saco su pipa y se puso a fumar esperando que la noche terminara aunque todavía quedaba un buen trecho para poder ver al niño y el comportamiento de los supuestos monstruos.

Rememoro los hechos acontecidos hace dos días en cabeza puerco, Aberforth había hablado con una pareja que parecía desesperada aunque el viejo no se entero bien del motivo. Cuando le preguntaron al cantinero por un hombre que estuviera dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa, le había mandado una lechuza. Media hora después Aberforth se retiro, dejándolos solos en un cuarto, 50 galeones mas rico. En ese cuarto la pareja le había contado con todo lujo de detalles su historia de su fallecido hijo para luego informarles de lo que había pasado escasa semanas antes. Como vivían cerca de esta zona y un día la mujer comprando la comida en un supermercado se había encontrado con una señora flaca, con cara de caballo acompañada de dos niños, uno gordo, y el otro flaco y casi desnutrido. "_No les hubiese prestado atención si no fuera por que el pequeño cojeaba y tenia el brazo en cabestrillo"_ dijo la señora entre hipidos conteniendo las lagrimas mientras su esposo la frotaba la espalda_. "me resultaba conocido el niño y entonces caí en que era igual que el, pero no podía ser, ese niño con ropa enorme y que parecía apunto de morir de hambre" "me acerque y… le pregunte su nombre, cuando el pequeño me lo dijo en susurros con los ojos como platos_" hizo una larga pausa para tomar aire _" por Merlín parecía que nunca nadie se había dirigido a el con cariño" _dijo con rabia "_le levante el flequillo y la vi, no había duda" " entonces llego la señora que estaba con ellos lo agarro del brazo lastimado y tiro de el, sin importarle nada... el niño lloraba y la seguia como podía_"_ " tarde un rato en salir de shock cuando lo hice Salí corriendo detrás de ellos y le dije que esperara_" la rabia se notaba en las facciones de la señora Hasler. _"Me dijo…que nunca mas se me volviera a ocurrir acercase a su familia y a ese monstruo llamo al pobre chico" "ni siquiera se inmuto cuando lo llamo así, parecía que era lo mas normal del mundo_"la mujer se había callado en ese instante y el marido había empezado a hablar _" mi mujer me llamo histérica, yo trabajo en una sucursal de Gringotts en el mundo muggle, así que estamos al tanto de tecnología muggle"_ le había acotado el marido al ver la cara de extrañeza que había puesto. _"cuando me contó lo sucedido no me lo podía creer_ _decidí ir a comprobarlo y averigüe donde vivian, cuando pique a la puerta un hombre grande con un bigote inmenso me había abierto luego le exigí ver al niño_" el marido empezo a temblar como minutos antes había echo su esposa_ , " me dijo que no me metiera en sus asuntos" "entonces se abrió la puerta de la cocina y apareció el niño tal y como me había descrito mi mujer, pero aparte tenia un moretón en un ojo_" el señor Hasler sacudió la cabeza _"no me lo podía creer" _se llevo las manos a la cara _"el niño es famoso, tendría que ser un héroe, y ahí_estaba mirándome a duras penas desde la puerta" la frustración del hombre se hacia cada vez mas evidente_ "por Merlín su padre salvo la vida a mi mujer e intento salvar a mi hijo y ahora su hijo esta siendo maltratado por sus parientes". _Por lo que le contaron después habían intentado llevarse al niñ,o pero primero el que al parecer era su tío lo había impedido echándolo de malas maneras de casa, y cuando recurrieron al ministerio los habían tachados de locos _"como va a ser maltratado el" _decían que le habían dicho un ayudante de Fudge. En este punto estaba francamente contrariado, juraría que la pareja que tenia delante no le no mentía, pero tenia que reconocer que el pensaba como los del ministerio, por mas que intentaba encontrar una mentira en sus palabras, una mirada extraña y no la había. Al fin se atrevió a preguntar, _"muy bien pero ¿que quieren exactamente de mi?" _ambos se habían puesto totalmente serios y lo miraron directamente a los ojos, en ese instante había comprendido lo que le esperaba, el marido se aclaro la garganta _"queremos que nos traigas a Harry Potter". _

Con un suspiro recordó como casi se trago la pipa de la impresión, una cosa era imaginárselo y otra que se lo dijesen así. Hubiese preferido que le encargaran lanzarles unos hechizos a los tíos del mocoso que esto. Recordó como se había negado en rotundo y la señora termino arrodillada delante de mi suplicándoselo, cuando la miro a los ojos le vinieron varios recuerdos de su madre suplicándole a supadre que le diera dinero para comprarle una varita. Bufo pensando que en ese momento se había decidido que estuviera aquí, el hombre saco una inmensa bolsa de dinero y lo coloco encima de la mesa, le dijo que que si aceptaba esa seria solo una parte de una 10 veces mayor de la que me darían cuando terminara. Recordó haber suspirado, ya estaba todo decidido. Solo les pidió que le juraran que no le estaban mintiendo, cuando ambos así lo hicieron, asintió, agarro la bolsa y desapareció.

Dio una ultima calada a su vieja pipa y la guardo, se hecho un hechizo de camuflaje, abrió la puerta del jardín del numero 4 y se oculto entre unos arbusto y un árbol. Apoyo la cabeza en el y no tardo en quedarse dormido.

Así se lo encontraron los primero rallos del sol ya por la mañana, cuando unos gritos provenientes de la casa lo hicieron ponerse alerta

- Maldito mocoso, te he dicho que no frías tanto el beicon- gritaba la voz de un hombre- y déjalo en mi plato con mas cuidado

Se acerco sin hacer ruido a la ventana mas cercana, observó a toda la familia, "vaya que si parece un caballo" pensó de Petunia" y vaya que están gordos el marido y el niño" entonces se fijo en un niño delgado y pequeñísimo "no tiene el brazo en cabestrillo aunque si cojea y no parece golpeado"penso el hombre, Harry echaba la comida en el plato del niño mas grande .Lo reconoció no había duda de quien era, igual a su padre aunque mas enclenque, pero tenia los ojos verdes," igual que su madre pensó" cuando el niño termino de echar todo el beicon en el plato del otro chico dejándolo lleno de todo tipo frituras, Harry levanto la cabeza hacia su tía "tía que voy a comer yo" pregunto. El ladrón presto máxima atención cuando la mujer le sonrió, por un momento pensó que le iba a dar su plato, pero entonces se fijo que su sonrisa era casi sádica, la mujer metió la mano en el frutero y extrajo un pequeño pomelo y se lo tendió sin ganas, el chico solo asintió. "vale ahora no tengo dudas, tengo que sacar a este niño de esta casa". "bien, pero ¿como lo hago?", no dudaba que si montaba algún escándalo entrando a saco y lanzaba algún hechizo estaría en Azkaban antes de lo que se tarda en decir expeliermus. Decidió esperar, "seguro que lo tienen que llevar al colegio, allí lo asaltare"

Al cuarto de hora la puerta de la casa se abrió, el hombre sin la protección del hechizo de camuflaje se oculto detrás del árbol y observo. El tío del muchacho se adelanto y abrió la pesada puerta del jardín, el que indudablemente era su hijo le siguió y detrás su mujer, Harry iba cojeando por lo que iba el ultimo

- vamos imbecil date prisas¿no querrás que llegue tarde a clase por tu culpa?.-rugió su tío cerca de un coche tipo ranchera

Desde el escondite observo como el niño tragando su dolor daba un paso hacia delante demasiado forzado con la pierna que cojeaba, a la vez la puerta del jardín se cerraba, el chico tropezó y se fue de cabeza contra ella. Cuando ya estaba seguro de ver una desgracia la puerta salio volando como por arte de magia y se empotro en el coche que estaba aparcado delante de la casa. El extraño no sabia si reír o llorar "al menos se que es un mago y bastante poderoso" pensó

Vernon Dursley pasó su mirada de su sobrino a su coche que lucia bastante extraño con una puerta atravesando la del acompañante, petunia estaba blanca mirando de lado a lado mirando que ningún vecino hubiese visto lo ocurrido. El sujeto se escondió mejor detrás del árbol

- TU- rugió Vernon y se dirigió hacia su sobrino que había estado mirando incrédulo puerta- ¿¡¡¡COMO TE ATREVES!!!?- lo agarro del brazo, Harry le dirigió una mirada llena de miedo

- no he hecho nada –gritaba- no tío, lo siento, lo siento. Por favor- decía el muchacho mientras era arrastrado hacia la casa – Harry hizo un intento de escapar y su tío le dio un puñetazo que lo tumbo en el suelo mientras le gritaba improperios-

El hombre tuvo suficiente, estaba rojo de rabia, justo cuando iba a salir un grito proveniente de la mujer le hizo detenerse- VERNON- ambos hombres la miraron desde sus posiciones- aquí no, pueden verte, dentro de casa, -. Vernon asentio mientras los ojos del ladrón se ponían como platos. No espero un segundo mas saco su varita y olvidándose de todo disimulo, le lanzo un petrificus totalus a Vernon que estaba apunto de entrar por la puerta, este quedo congelado soltando a Harry y cayendo aparatosamente para atrás. Petunia y Dudley gritaron de miedo mientras Harry miraba a su salvador con los ojos como platos. El hombre dirigió dos hechizos que dieron en la mujer y el niño gordo. El extraño no se paro a pensar en la inusual potencia de los hechizos que había utilizado. Se dirigió hacia Harry que seguía estático.

-vas a venir conmigo Harry, no te resistas.- dijo dando un paso hacia delante

- ¿Quien es usted¿Qué quiere¿Que les ha hecho¿los ha matado¿Qué es ese palo?- "parece que no sabe que es un mago" pensó

-voy a sacarte de aquí- dijo justo cuando llego junto a el- "y me voy a embolsar unos cuantos galeones" pensó con una sonrisa en el mismo instante que tocaba el brazo del chico. Casi no lo había tocado cuando la casa emitió un zumbido y una cúpula de color grisáceo opaco surgió de la nada envolviendo toda la casa, el jardín y partes colindantes. Apenas fue un parpadeo y no sabia como paso pero en un segundo estaba volando hasta estamparse contra el árbol que le había servido de refugio minutos antes. Con la vista borrosa observo como un anciano aparecía frente a la cúpula la tocaba y esta desaparecía, segundos después aparecían docenos de hombres vestidos como aurores. "mierda" fue lo único que pudo pensar antes de caer inconsciente

Dos días después ese hombre lloraba mientras era arrastrado por dos dementores por un estrecho pasillo de la prisión de magos, donde le habían asegurado que pasaría el resto de su vida. En esos dos días había habido una especie de juicio donde sin dejarle hablar (solo le habían preguntado si tenia cómplices, el se negó a decirlo pensando que no conseguiría nada delatando a los Hasler y quizas ellos podían ayudar a Harry o "quizás fue mi ultima muestra de que también corría sangre de su madre por este cuerpo" había pensado) le habían condenado a cadena perpetua en Azkaban por intento de secuestro y atacar a una familia inocente. Intento contar lo que había visto con todas sus fuerzas pero le había sido totalmente imposible. Recordaba a Dumbledore mirarlo furioso y como Fudge le acusaba entre otras cosas de pegarle un puñetazo a Harry pero la mayoría de los recuerdos eran aplastados por el momento en que Dumbledore le comunico la muerte de su madre muchos años antes, que los dementores le obligaban a recordar. De repente un dementor se soltó, el solo agradeció la perdida de contacto con ese repugnante ser. Y abrió una celda. El otro lo tiro y callo aparatosamente sobre la fría piedra, los dos dementores se retiraron flotando mientras el lloraba. De repente un ruido le llamo la atención en la celda de enfrente. Un hombre se movía de un lado a otro, parecía enloquecido y murmuraba algo que sonaba parecido a "colchusano". De repente se paro miro hacia la celda de enfrente y sus ojos se abrieron dejando ver dos ojos grises enmarcados por arrugas y ojeras.

-¿Mundungus?-dijo el hombre de los ojos grises- ¿porque estas tu aquí?

Mundungus Fletcher tardo 10 segundos en reconocerlo y 1 en contestar

-por intentar salvar a tu ahijado

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Unas pequeñas aclaraciones, no me gusta Mundungus y se que esta fuera de carácter pero era el único personaje que encajaba (mas o menos) para lo que tengo pensado, asi que le construí un pasado y le di un poco de ética, espero que sepan perdonar esa falta mia, de todas formas por si habia alguna duda el proota es Harry, no el :D_

_Por el mismo camino van los Hasler, estuve estrujándome el cerebro pensando en una pareja que pudiera cumplir su función para no tener que inventarla del todo (no me gusta hacerlo en los fics) pero no encontré ninguna. Un dato curioso, una hora antes de publicar esto se llamaban los Smith típico apellido para que no resaltaran mucho, media hora después pensé en los Rowling, este me atraía mas, no lo veía como inventar, sino como introducir a alguien en la historia, pero cuando estaba corrigiendo me pareció un poco fuerte lo de la muerte de un hijo y pensé que mejor no le pongo el nombre de alguien conocido. Busque un nombre sin mas, no tienen mas historia._

_Si preguntan que paso exactamente cuando Mundungus toco a harry y porque sus hechizos salian con mas fuerza, eso se vera en proximos capitulos._

_el próximo capitulo:_

_**El perro encarcelado**_


	2. El perro encarcelado

**El perro encarcelado**

-¿Perdón?-se aparto con la mano parte del pelo que le ocultaba la visión- juraría que dijiste que estas aquí por salvar a mi ahijado- tomo una gran cantidad de aire- pero eso no puede ser- "y no podía ser ¿Porque tendría Mundungus que salvar a Harry? si este debería estar sobreprotegido por Dumbledore y la sociedad mágica, al fin y al cabo Harry era un héroe que viviría con Remus o alguna familia que le hiciera feliz"- pensó Sirius Black

-bueno, ¿no esperaras que se lo cuente al hombre que traiciono a los padres del muchacho?- Si bien Mundungus no lo creía, mas después de ver lo que había pasado con el y su "juicio" y mas todavía después de la cara de preocupación que había puesto el preso cuando menciono a su ahijado, necesitaba que Sirius se lo contara-¿Porqué es verdad que los traicionaste?

La mirada de Sirius que en algún momento fue siempre alegre a pesar de la guerra y que ahora estaba embotada y con signos evidentes de locura, se oscureció aun mas, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Mundungus.- supongo que si… - contesto sin mirarle. El sentido de la culpa de haber traicionado a James y Lily, era amplificado por los dementores hasta casi hacerlo irreal. El había matado a James y Lily cuando les había casi obligado a cambiar de guardián y poner a Peter en su lugar, y todo ¿Por qué? Por intentar ser más listo que Voldemort.

Mundungus estaba totalmente preparado para una increíble historia que demostrara que Sirius era inocente, que incluiría traiciones de otras personas, promesas inquebrantables y pociones multijugos pero nada le preparaba para escuchar eso. Se desinflo como un globo "¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que fuera inocente, escuchara tu historia y con algún truco de magia extraño que nadie sabe que posee te sacara de aquí para ir juntos a salvar a su ahijado? No me hagas reír" volvió a sonar la voz que era idéntica a su padre. Y lo peor era que no había duda de que estaba equivocado, ese hombre había traicionado a su casi hermano, aunque eso le causara pena no había ni sombra de mentira en sus ojos. Lo miro y se dio cuenta de que el tenia la culpa de todo, si el no los hubiese traicionado, Harry estaría con su familia y seria un niño feliz, los Hasler estarían tristes por la perdida de su hijo, pero no estarían intentando secuestrar al pequeño Harry, y lo mas importante si ese hombre no hubiese traicionado a James y Lily Potter el estaría comiendo un bistec o fumando de su pipa en su habitación en vez de estar tirado en esa asquerosa piedra húmeda y fría, sin ninguna posibilidad de escapar- tu tienes la culpa de todo esto, tu y solo tu, sino les hubieses traicionado tu, ese chico no estaría así y yo no estaría pasando por esto- le dijo a con el odio pintado en sus facciones, Sirius le miro como sino lo viera y sus ojos se aguaron

- ¿Que le pasa a Harry?- pregunto

- vete a la mierda, tu no tienes derecho de saber nada de ese mocoso.- y se dio la vuelta preparado para no volver a dirigirle la palabra a la única persona con la que podría hablar en lo que le quedaba de vida.

Y así fue, al menos los 5 meses que siguieron a esta conversación. La rabia de Mundungus había cedido mas que nada porque estaba demasiado ocupado sufriendo las pesadillas, el continuo frió y el hambre, entro en tal estado de locura que Sirius se llego a preguntar mas de una ocasión si moriría pronto. Sirius a su vez también había empeorado notablemente, la culpa se había echo mas fuerte y el recuerdo de Mundungus rojo de rabia gritándole que todo era culpa suya, se había añadido a la ya demasiado cantidad de recuerdos dolorosos que no paraba de recordar, ni siquiera el odio hacia Peter le permitía tener una defensa contra los dementores como había sido asta este momento. El motivo era la continua preocupación por el estado de Harry, su exproveedor de suministros no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra y estaba en tal mal es estado que el merodeador se preguntaba si alguna vez se enteraría que le había pasado a su ahijado.

El 17 de julio amaneció acompañado por una hola de calor, un sol radiante y ni una nube en toda Inglaterra, parecía imposible que alguien pasara frió en ese país, pero eso no era cierto. Cientos de presos sufrían un intenso frió en una prisión perdida en el mar. Sirius Black era uno de esos presos, su cordura estaba siendo finalmente vencida y dudaba que pudiera aguantar un mes más.

Se encontraba lamentándose de su suerte y al haber confiado en Peter, tumbado en el suelo, con la cabeza recostada en la fría piedra, cuando escucho pasos. El sonido de zapatos chocando contra la roca de Azkaban era extraño, no era nada frecuente que resonaran al menos a esta zona donde estaban los delincuentes condenados a cadena perpetua, y que el frió y los recuerdos tristes se disolvieran termino por afirmarle sus sospechas. "tenemos visita y al parecer es alguien que no sabe hacer un patronus". Recordó como hace años cuando Fudge había salido elegido, y Sirius entraba en la academia de aurores, los dementores habían sido puestos en Azkaban. Hubo familiares o amigos de convictos que protestaron por no poder visitarlos sin sufrir el frió, los recuerdos y la sensación de infelicidad. Estas protestas sumadas a gente como el profesor Dumbledore que creían inhumano encargar a nadie a tales criaturas por muy asesinos que fueran, casi consiguen que los guardianes se tuviesen que ir. Pero Fudge había dado un movido ficha al hacer una ley que permitía a los visitantes hacer patronus que los protegieran de los efectos, esto convenció a algunos pero no a muchos ya que pocos sabían hacer patronus, Fudge fue un paso mas adelante y había creado un ley que hacia que los dementores se alejaran un radio de medio kilómetro del sitio al que iba el visitante. Cuando salio la segunda ley coincidió con el momento de mas auge de Voldemort y sus mortífagos, y la gente quería una prisión segura, por lo que las protestas por lo inhumano de los dementores se fueron haciendo cada vez mas pequeñas hasta quedar solo la única voz(aunque potente) de Dumbledore. Los familiares que podían visitar la prisión con normalidad cesaron en sus críticas y los guardianes tuvieron escasos detractores (al menos públicamente) en el futuro. Cuando Sirius entro en Azkaban eran frecuentes la llegada de familiares de presos gritando la inocencia de su ser querido (acababa una etapa oscura y había habido detenciones no siempre justas), muchas de los visitantes eran ancianos que apenas podían sostener la varita por lo que los dementores se tenían que retirar, esto permitía a los presos un pequeño descanso, de sus efectos. A lo largo de los años con el final de la guerra, la muerte o la libertad de los presos mas visitados habían acabado por erradicar la cantidad de visitas y así con el único descanso de los presos.

La puerta del corredor y se abrió haciendo volver al animago al presente. Por ella pasaron dos personas, un hombre negro con el uniforme de auror y detrás un hombre vestido con un traje muggle. Sirius se quedo mirando al auror, lo conocía habían sido compañeros, un hombre justo y confiable, se había unido a la orden antes de que el fuera encarcelado. El segundo hombre le sonaba pero no sabía decir de que exactamente.

-buenos días Kingsley- la retirada de los dementores se notaba, le permitía pensar y hablar con casi total normalidad

El auror le miro de arriba abajo, parecía que estaba mirando un trozo de mierda- buenos días Black- contesto en tono frió y sin mas se dio la vuelta hacia el otro hombre que al sentir el apellido se había quedado mirando intensamente al preso. Sirius volvió a pensar que le conocía.- señor Hasler yo le dejo aquí, estaré esperando detrás de la puerta no tarde mucho.

A Sirius le sonó el nombre, ahora lo recordaba, era el marido de la mujer que había perdido al hijo en el ataque a san Mungo. Notablemente más viejo y consumido por las ojeras pero se podía encontrar rastro del hombre que intentaba calmar a su esposa la primera vez que lo vio. Le hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza que el hombre devolvió. Kingsley cerró la puerta y entonces el hombre se volvió hacia Mundungus

-Señor Fletcher- Mundungus estaba dormido- ¡señor Fletcher!- Mundungus despertó

- EH ¿quien? ¿Donde?- parpadeo confuso- ¿señor Hasler?

-si señor Fletcher, soy yo.- hizo una pausa para coger aire y miro hacia los lados, cuando la mirada se detuvo en Sirius se quedo allí clavada unos segundos, paresia estar pensando algo importante, al final se dio la vuelta y encaro otra vez a Dung- vera no tengo mucho tiempo, solo he venido a agradecerle que no nos delatara- Sirius se pregunto que tendría que ver un hombre como Hasler con Mundungus, este ultimo solo asintió- y a disculparnos porque no hemos podido sacarle.- Mundungus volvió a asentir y no dijo nada- Hemos intentado visitarle antes, pero asta que no me hice cargo de su cuenta en Gringotts no me dejaron, ahora puedo visitarle como su representante con el banco, ¿quiere hacer algo con su dinero?

Mundungus pareció meditarlo-No tengo mucho dinero así que tampoco creo que pueda hacer milagros con el, si muero dónelo a san Mungo.

-esta bien, si no necesita mas me retiro, gracias por todo otra vez - el señor Hasler se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, Mundungus miro a Sirius y pareció tener una dura disputa mental

- Señor Hasler- el hombre se dio la vuelta para mirar al ladron- ¿Qué tal esta Harry?- Sirius sintió que se el mundo temblaba, se puso de pie y miro intensamente al banquero.

- apenas podemos acercarnos, le miramos desde lejos- hizo una pausa y miro a los dos hombres- parece ser que las palizas se detuvieron. No es que lo traten como a un chico normal pero no corre peligro inminente

- ¿Qué?¿ Están hablando de Harry Potter?- la voz le salía llena de incredulidad, pero el señor Hasler asintió- ¿Qué le pasa a Harry? ¿Quién le da palizas?

- sus tíos- dijo el hombre de negocios como si escupiera un pelo de la boca

-¿Qué tíos? James no tenia hermanos y Lily…- una bombilla se encendió en la mente de Sirius- NOOOOO, ¿dejaron a Harry con petunia?- el señor Hasler asintió-¡pero están locos, si esa mujer odiaba a su hermana!, y su marido…- recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que había sido presentado junto con James, Remus y Peter a la familia Evans y lo que había sucedido después

-y a ti que demonios te importa- Mundungus se había levantado y miraba a Sirius dispuesto a saltar encima de el, sino fuera porque había dos rejas entre ellos seguramente lo hubiese hecho.- esta en esa situación porque traicionaste a James- Sirius agacho la cabeza

- espere-el señor Hasler le pidió con la mirada a Mundungus que se callara- señor Black cuénteme que paso aquella vez

Sirius pensó en negarse, pero quería saber que pasaba con Harry y si para eso tenia que revivir los sucesos de hace 5 años lo haría.-Muy bien ¿ Saben lo que es un hechizo fidelios?

Media hora después dos hombres miraban a otro con la boca abierta

-demuéstrame que eres un animago- Mundungus seguía sin creerse todo lo que había contado. En cuestión de segundos donde antes había un preso se encontraba un perro negro- pero entonces no eres culpable- el perro negro se volvió a convertir en persona

-si lo soy, por mi culpa Lily y James están muertos- respondió Sirius tajante

- no digas estupideces, tu no tienes la culpa que Peter les traicionara- contraataco el señor Hasler- ahora lo mas importante es demostrar que eres inocente

- nadie me creería-dijo el animago suspirando

-pero…

-hay tengo que estar de acuerdo con el- Mundungus llevaba un tiempo callado-nadie esta dispuesto a escuchar, me temo que Sirius es caso perdido. Lo más importante es ayudar a Harry

- es verdad que le pasa a Harry ¿Qué le hace petunia?

-pues….

15 minutos después. Sirius apretaba los barrotes de su celda de pura rabia, no podía creerse lo que le había contado. – tengo que salir de aquí, le voy a enseñar a ese gordo como tratar a mi ahijado- decía mientras apretaba los dientes

- tranquilízate Sirius, buscaremos una solución. –hizo una pausa para mirar el reloj de pulsera-Mira mi tiempo se acaba, me tengo que ir. Volveré mañana, pensad los dos en algo que podamos hacer y mañana hablamos

-adiós señor Hasler- se despidieron los dos presos

-llamarme John- sin mas toco a la puerta y Kingsley le abrió visiblemente gustoso de poder marcharse de ese sitio

Esa noche Sirius, no durmió nada, se paso hasta bien entrada la madrugada, discutiendo con Mundungus posibles planes. Cuando su compañero de celda se quedo dormido el aprovecho para preparar todo lo que le iba a decir a John Hasler. Por algún motivo los dementores no le afectaban, se sentía mejor que el día que había entrado. Al parecer el tener un objetivo le daba fuerzas, pero la ansiedad no ayudaba a que el día pasara primero. A las 8 de la mañana Sirius entro en una especie de duermevela que hizo que el tiempo pasara mas deprisa

A las 11 se volvieron a sentir pasos y el frió se retiro. Sirius se puso de nuevo en pie. La puerta se abrió y por ella entraron Kingsley y John Hasler. Kingsley miro para Sirius y le dijo algo al abogado, instantes después el auror volvió a salir por la puerta "no quiere ni verme" pensó Sirius

-buenas días-dijo el señor Hasler despertando a Mundungus- le conté todo a mi esposa lo que había pasado y esta dispuesta a hacer todo lo que pidamos así que también podamos contar con ella.

- perfecto porque vamos a necesitar mucho trabajo para lo que pienso hacer- dijo Sirius serio- sobretodo tu y Mundungus- le dijo al viejo ladrón que miraba medio asustado al preso

- ¿de que hablas Sirius?

- vamos a secuestrar a Harry.- los dos hombres se quedaron mirando como si tuviera un mono de tres cabezas en la espalda- he estado toda la noche pensándolo, si solo matáramos a los Dursley, eso no significaría que Harry fuera a una familia mejor, yo quiero cuidar de mi ahijado y asegurarme que este bien. Por eso necesito de su ayuda

-me parece perfecto salvo por unos pequeños detalles-el sarcasmo era palpable en la voz de Mundungus- uno son estas rejas, y el otro unos tíos con capas que están ahí fuera.

- nimiedades Mundungus, de eso me encargo yo-enfatizo sus palabras con un movimiento desdeñoso de su brazo- señor Hasler- Sirius se dirigió al hombre que todavía le miraba raro- necesito que apunte todos los posibles contactos que Mundungus pueda darle fuera de este país. Y que estudie un sitio donde poder llevar a Harry seguro. Usted y su esposa tendrán que prepararnos otra identidad para Harry y para mi. Y tu Mundungus iras pensando en cada persona animal o cosa que nos pueda ser útil porque vamos a necesitar movernos de incógnito cuando salgamos de aquí.

- pero Sirius ¿como cojones piensas que vamos a escapar?- Mundungus no creía que eso pueda servir para algo- los únicos que pueden hacer algo son los Hasler…

- no, yo soy su padrino y yo cuidare de el, se lo debo a James y Lily-miro a John Hasler y el asintió a Sirius dándole a entender que lo comprendía

- muy bonito pero dudo que puedas cuidar de el desde aquí y mientras no me digas como solucionamos ese "pequeño" detalle…

-muy fácil Mundungus, ambos escaparemos convertidos en animagos, tu aprenderás desde hoy. No me mires así, lo hago porque una vez fuera te necesitaremos. –"aunque también es una forma de agradecerte por intentar salvar a Harry" pensó

-¿puede enseñarme a convertirme en animago?- pregunto Mundungus

-pero si es así de fácil¿ porque no has escapado antes?- pregunto el banquero

- bueno en realidad- Sirius pareció meditar- no es tan fácil, necesitaremos hacer una pequeña trampa- y su sonrisa aumento

1 año y medio después Sirius se encontraba repasando por décimo sexta vez la lección a Mundungus.

-haber Dung, ya as dado todos los pasos previos, solo te queda entrar en trance, visualizar tu animal interior y sentir que te fundes con el.- El ladrón cerro lo ojos y se coloco en la postura de meditación que Sirius le había enseñado

Sirius metió la mano en el debajo una piedra y agarro una de las dos petacas. Soltó un suspiro, abrió lentamente la petaca, echo un pequeña gota en su boca. Inmediatamente hizo efecto, se sentía enfermo y cansado. Desde que año y medio atrás se entero de lo de Harry, los dementores habían dejado de hacerle el efecto tanto a el como a Mundungus, la esperanza de salir de la prisión y el tener un objetivo que les ocupaba todo el tiempo les había echo casi inmunes a ellos. Pero era malo para su plan, tenían que estar enfermos, así que John había tenido que hechizar una petaca para que siempre parecía que oliese a whisky de fuego cuando en realidad llevaba un veneno. Según le había comentado John siempre le registraban y comprobaban la varita, al entrar. Pero como había dicho el banquero "no es raro que un hombre de negocios tome unos tragos de más, así que no sospechan nada de que lleve en mi maletín un petaca". Ni siquiera le registraban al salir solo comprobaban que su varita no hubiese echo ningún hechizo, por lo que no se daban cuenta de que faltaba la petaca.

Sonrió el plan iba por buen camino. Todo estaba echo, solo faltaba que Mundungus terminara de una santa vez y que la otra petaca de verdad surtiera el efecto esperado.

Constanc la mujer de John era la encargada de hacer las pociones cuando no estaba vigilando a Harry. Hablando de Harry le habían comunicado que su ahijado hacia casi medio mes que no salía de casa, suspiro cansado y se froto los ojos. Eso no era bueno, esperaba que no lo estuvieran maltratando de nuevo y que solo fuera que estaba enfermo. Gruño un poco, tenia que darse prisa en salir, ya hacia dos semanas que John le había dicho que los papeles que certificarían su otra personalidad estaban listos. Sirius había elegido tanto los nombres de Harry como el suyo, Mundungus por otra parte no tenia papeles, el iba a tener que andar ocultándose, aunque bien pensado quizás era lo mejor, dado lo que iba a tener que hacer Mundungus.

Lo que le retrasaba era precisamente Mundungus, desde hace año y medio se pasaban el día practicando para que este ladrón frustrado se convirtiera en una cucaracha o algún tipo de insecto como le decía Sirius medio en broma medio en serio. Todavía no entendía como Mundungus podía tardar tanto, recordó lo que le había dicho en aquella reunión en que les contó el plan a sus cómplices "si tres estudiantes pudimos aprender en un año, dedicándole una hora al día, tu que dispones de todo el día libre, tendrías que hacerlo en unos meses" que iluso había sido. Año y medio y todavía estaba esperando sentado que el preso hiciera contacto con su animal interior, ni Peter tardo tanto. Recordó lo fácil que había sido fundirse con canuto, y como se había sentido completado una vez lo había echo, las noches de luna llena recorriendo Hogwarts, cuanto las echaba de menos…

- pom- una explosión en la celda de Mundungus le hizo abrir los ojos, recordó que eso era lo que pasaba en la primera transformación, una explosión y un nube de humo, espero a que el humo se disipara, estuvo tentado incluso de soplar para que marchara mas rápido, como a los treinta segundos de espera, Sirius abrió la boca y soltó la primera y única carcajada autentica que sonaría en la prisión de Azkaban. Se quedo mirando a la nube de plumas que tenia en frente- es perfecto- te viene como anillo al dedo- volvió a sonreír, mientras donde antes había un pájaro regordete y medio calvo aparecía un hombre regordete y medio calvo.

- ¡lo hice Sirius, lo conseguí, es increíble que sensación!- Mundungus hablaba atropelladamente tanto que Sirius le tuvo que chistar para que se callara.

-Bien vamos allí, no hay tiempo que perder- metió la mano en la piedra y saco la otra petaca. La destapo y se quedo contemplando el liquido, recuerdos vinieron a su mente

_Flashback _

_Una pelirroja estaba con un libro abierto leyendo a dos chicos uno de ellos la miraba embobado mientras el otro tenia cara de aburrimiento. _

_-el filtro de los muertos, hace que tus latidos y la respiración se debiliten pero el pulso sigue siendo perfectamente perceptible . Una vez acabado el paciente tiende a sufrir un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Cuando mas cantidad de __ajenjo __ingiera el dolor es mayor por eso se recomienda no echar mas de lo imprescindible"_

_El recuerdo acababa y era sustituido por otro_

_Estaban en lo que parecía una biblioteca, la misma pelirroja hablaba a los mismos dos chicos mas otro que tenia grandes ojeras y tomaba apuntes de lo que decía la pelirroja_

"_la poción para dormir sin soñar, borra cualquier capacidad de soñar o pensar, es prácticamente como estar en la nada"_

_Volvía a cambiar la escena en la de ahora estaban en una sala distinta y la pelirroja lucia un embarazo bastante avanzado y leía a los dos chicos de siempre mientras comía un enorme helado de chocolate_

"_este veneno, en dosis pequeñas no es mortal, es mas es un efectivo somnífero que reduce el ritmo cardiaco, pero hay que tener cuidado con el porque provoca una fuerte adición, los muggles lo consideran una droga" _

_Fin del Flashback _

Sirius olisqueo el contenido, según sus conocimientos el veneno y el filtro de los muertos juntos le dejarían en un estado cercano de la muerte y de difícil retorno, pero ahí había un problema tu corazón seguiría latiendo aunque casi imperceptiblemente y tu cerebro también funcionaria por lo que los dementores lo notarían, ahí entraría en juego la poción para dormir sin soñar que les permitiría ocultarles los sentimientos y por ultimo la gran cantidad de ajenjo que habían utilizado para el filtro haría que cuando pasara el efecto sufrieran una dolor que les ayudaría a despertar aunque pasarían un mal rato al verse de golpe en una tumba.

Se estaban jugando la vida con una poción totalmente experimental, mezclar 2 pociones y un veneno, y probarlo con ellos mismos. Si Lily siguiera viva y se enterara de lo que iba hacer le gritaría asta que sus oídos sangraran. Sonrió al pensar en la pelirroja y lo mucho que había terminado de aprender de pociones gracias a ella." Si al final tanto james como yo entramos en la academia de aurores gracias a que ella nos enseño a preparar Veritaserum." No había duda alguna tenia que hacerlo se lo debía a ellos y que mas daba si le quitaba una vida llena de recuerdos y frió en Azkaban.

Le dio un buen trago, noto como si cientos de hormigas pasaran por su garganta y un fuerte hedor a podrido inundo sus sentidos. Cuando se recupero y antes de que hiciera efecto se la paso a Mundungus, este miro mal la petaca pero aun así dio un trago mas grande, y se la devolvió, Sirius tuvo el tiempo escaso de guardar la petaca debajo de la piedra otra vez antes de que la 2 pociones y el veneno hicieran el efecto deseado y lo "mataran".

Habían pasado 8 horas desde que el preso mas peligroso de la prisión de Azkaban había muerto, extrañamente no había muerto solo, el ladrón que había intentado raptar al niño que vivió también lo había echo. Los dementores sabían que ambos hombres estaban enfermos y que su muerte se acercaba, pero no llegaron a imaginarse que morirían a la vez. Ellos mismos los habían enterrado apenas una hora antes en una bahía alado de la prisión que siempre utilizaban para el mismo fin. Un madero con sus nombres y la tierra húmeda y recién escarbada era lo único que distinguía cuales eran sus tumbas.

En una departamento de Surrey un hombre de negocios y su esposa acababan de despertar, el se arreglaba para ir al trabajo y ella para vigilar al hijo de unos amigos. Todo parecería indicar que seria un día como cualquier otro, cuando una lechuza entro por la ventana, el hombre le dio el dinero y no le hizo caso al periódico el profeta que la lechuza había dejado en la mesa "de un tiempo a esta parte solo dicen tontadas pensó" pero cuando la mujer pasaba alado de el soltó un grito y dejo caer la taza que tenia encima de la mesa. El hombre miro a su mujer extrañado y luego dirigió su vista al periódico

"Sirius Black muere" cuando leyó la portada se abalanzo sobre el periódico y empezó a leer

"El peligroso lugarteniente de Voldemort, murió ayer en la prisión de Azkaban en la cumplía condena, por los asesinatos de numerosos muggles y del mago Peter Pettigrew (ver mas información en pagina 3) así como la traición a la familia Potter de la que era un supuesto amigo"se salto unos cuantas líneas de todos los delitos que le atribuían a Sirius mientras su esposa leía por encima de su hombro. "murió casi en el mismo instante que Mundungus Fletcher encarcelado por intentar secuestrar a Harry Potter"

- creo que por fin Mundungus se hizo animago

-¿crees que lo consigan?

- no lo se, solo nos queda esperar. Pediré el día libre, por si llegan. -Se levanto y fue a intentando ocultar su nerviosismo ante su esposa. Escribió en un pergamino una nota diciendo que estaba enfermo y lo mando con la vieja lechuza. Volvió a leer el articulo. Cuando termino de leerlo se puso a pensar en cuantas posibilidades había que el filtro de los muertos, mezclado con la poción para dormir sin soñar y disuelto con un veneno pudiera crear una apariencia de muerte absoluta y cuando perdiera efecto volviera a la vida y cuantas había de que los matara de verdad. La certeza de que la segunda poción era infinitamente mayor por mucho que Sirius supiera de pociones, lo abrumo. Lo peor es que sabia que si eso pasaba destrozaría a su esposa que se culparía por haber hecho ella, la peligrosa poción. Pero no había otra cosa que hacer, Sirius estaba convencido y le debía la vida de su esposa, si le ayudaba a escapar y hacia que Harry Potter viviera una vida digna habría saldado la deuda que tenia con James y Sirius.

La mañana y la tarde pasaron, la noche se cernía sobre Surrey y los nervios de John Hasler ya daban paso a la total seguridad de que todo había fracasado. Estaba pensando en ir mañana y secuestrar a Harry, porque de algo estaba seguro el no era bueno con los hechizos ofensivos y nunca había echo daño a una mosca pero no iba a dejar a ese chico con sus parientes, si Sirius fracasaba, el lo haría, aunque se jugara terminar ocupando la celda de Mundungus.

Estaba yendo a la cama con sus funestos pensamientos cuando sintió un ruido, se quedo parado escuchando, sonaba como arañazos, miro a su esposa que llevaba dando vueltas todo el día frenética. Ella estaba parada y también lo había escuchado. Los arañazos continuaron, siguió el ruido hasta llegar a la puerta trasera de la casa que comunicaba con el jardín. Lentamente la abrió, solo le dio tiempo a girar el pomo cuando fue atropellado por algo negro y grande, se levanto y fue directo al salón hacia donde se había dirigido merlín sabe que cosa. Apunto su varita dispuesto a dejar salir cualquier tipo de hechizo para defender a su esposa de la sombra negra cuando lo que vio le dejo sin aliento. Parado en el sofá estaba un gran perro negro lleno de barro con una urraca en la boca, mirándolo fijamente a su esposa que estaba subida en la mesa del salón creyendo que el perro la iba atacar. Tardo un segundo en reconocerlo

-Sirius ¡por merlín! Lo conseguiste- en ese instante donde estaba el perro apareció un hombre lleno de barro, sucio demacrado y con la cara llena de verrugas-por dios ¿Por qué tienes la cara llena de verrugas?

El hombre se miro en el espejo del fondo mientras se quitaba a la urraca de la boca y la soltaba en el sofá no muy delicadamente-efectos secundarios de la poción, supongo, cuando saque a Mundungus de la tumba estaba igual- dijo pastosamente escupiendo un par de plumas en el proceso.

-¿y Mundungus donde esta?

- en tu sofá – dijo el animago mirando de reojo a la urraca, John miro a la urraca a la que faltaban unas cuantas plumas en la cabeza dándole una sensación de calvicie, era gorda y no muy grande, es mas se dijo que era la urraca más fea que había visto nunca. "Le pega a Mundungus" pensó con una sonrisa

- ¿esta muerto?- pregunto su esposa con un ligero temor de que la poción hubiese salido mal

- no que va. Lo que pasa que se canso de volar y lo tuve que traer a rastras- dijo volviendo a mirar mal a la urraca- la mayoría del camino- y escupió otra pluma, la señora Hasler ya había bajado de la mesa y tras disculparse con Sirius por su comportamiento, cosa que el acepto y se disculpo por asustarla, había ido a preparar algo de cenar y buscar un liquido para quitar las verrugas

-¿Dónde vive Harry?- pregunto mirando al hombre de repente serio

-a escasas manzanas de aquí- Sirius se levanto- ¡no pensaras ir ahora!

-por supuesto ¡ya ha esperado bastante!

- espera Sirius, al menos descansa esta noche, ha debido ser un día duro y no creo que un noche mas marque la diferencia. Además no querrás que la primera impresión de que tenga tu ahijado de ti es que tiene de padrino una verruga gigante- Sirius pareció meditarlo escasos segundos

-da igual mientras este a salvo, voy a esa casa a por el- vienes Dung?

Mundungus estaba mirándolo desde el sofá, con las mismas verrugas que Sirius en su cara

-Sirius, John tiene razón,-el animago no le hizo caso- cuando intente llevármelo la otra vez, un hechizo muy poderoso me lo impidió- Sirius se dio la vuelta, para mirarle- mira, creo que ese hechizo lo hecho la casa

-¿Qué disparates estas diciendo?- como iba a salir un hechizo de la casa

-cuando fui a tocar a Harry, la casa vibro, se parecía a un terremoto pero solo aislado en esa zona, luego se formo una cúpula y salí despedido- dijo tocándose el mentón, pareciendo pensativo- luego alguien… creo que era Dumbledore, pero no estoy seguro, veía borroso por el trompazo contra el árbol-acoto, llevándose la mano a la parte trasera de su cabeza, ante la muda pregunta que habían hecho los demás- toco la cúpula que envolvía toda la casa y esta desapareció, luego creo que aparecieron los aurores

-¿puede ser que Dumbledore haya echado un hechizo para proteger a Harry en esa casa?- pregunto la mujer de John que entraba llena de frascos desde la cocina y al parecer lo había escuchado

Sirius se quedo pensativo,- puede ser… ¿pero entonces porque no le defiende de sus parientes?

-pues…. La verdad no tengo ni idea-intervino John- pero el caso es que es muy probable que si lo intentas secuestrar en esa casa seas capturado, y si descubren que estáis vivos, no solo iras de vuelta Azkaban, sino que nos asociaran con haberos ayudado y nosotros también iremos con lo que Harry estará perdido

Sirius parecía confuso con estas palabras

- mira, mañana después de cortarte el pelo y asearte, esperaremos a que Harry salga de casa, algún día tiene que ir a la escuela y entonces cuando lo veáis le daréis el trasladador.

Una semana después John ya no estaba tan seguro de su plan. No había noticias de Harry, y eso completaba ya más de mes sin verle, era demasiado tiempo como para que solo estuviese enfermo. Cada vez costaba mas intentar que el ya no verrugoso y aseado Sirius no se plantara en la casa tirando la puerta abajo. Así que esa mañana decidió tener una charla con el animago mientras desayunaban

-Sirius- el hombre levanto la vista del profeta- creo que seria buena que Mundungus y tu os acercarais a la casa de los Dursley. -el silencio reino en la mesa, Mundungus y su esposa parecían aliviados de que alguien dijera en voz alta lo que todos pensaban-

Pero solo para observar si Harry esta bien- acoto al ver la mirada del expresidario-no podemos seguir sin tener noticias de el .

Sirius se levanto sin esperar mas con una nueva mirada en su embotada vista, le hizo una seña a Mundungus, ambos se dirigieron hacia la puerta de la casa. Antes de llegar a ella eran ya animagos y estaban esperando que los Hasler les abrieran pero en lugar de eso John se acerco y le puso un collar antipulgas a Sirius, el perro hizo el equivalente perruno al levantamiento de ceja y el hombre le informo que era un trasladar por si algo salía mal y que se activaba con la palabra hocicos como habían acordado. Después la mujer abrió la puerta y le recordó no tocar a Harry, el perro inicio una carrera frenética por el vecindario mientras una gorda urraca intentaba mantener el ritmo

Canuto como le había bautizado James corría a lo largo de la calle esquivando coches, árboles papeleras y buzones a todo lo que daba sus patas. Se detuvo justo en el lugar que los Hasler le habían dicho que vivían esos monstruos. Observo la casa, el jardín bien cuidado y la verja que impedía la entrada."Primer problema, entrar", busco por las esquinas de la casa y no encontró una rotura en la verja, después de un par de vueltas Estaba pensando seriamente en saltar con el consiguiente riesgo de quedar empalado, cuando un trino extraño llamo su atención, levanto la vista y vio a la urraca posada encima de la puerta del jardín intentando recuperar el aliento. Esta bajo y se poso en la manivela de la puerta, que en seguida se abrió, Mundungus emprendió torpemente el vuelo y Sirius se aproximo a la casa

Lo primero que sintió fue voces que venían desde la parte izquierda, se acerco con cuidado para darse cuenta a posteriori que los Dursley estaban dentro de la casa pero habían dejado la ventana suficientemente abierta para escuchar lo que decían desde fuera.

Se apoyo con las dos patas delantera en la casa, y las traseras en tierra. Contemplo algo parecido a la cocina, en la que estaban sentadas dos hombres bastante gordos"el tío y el primo" pensó y una mujer delgada con bastante cuello "Petunia". Luego algo llamo su atención un chico que aparentaba apenas 5 años estaba preparando como podía lo que parecía un desayuno para un regimiento. Sintió que sus patas traseras temblaban y que iba a caer al suelo "me habían dicho que se parecía a James, pero joder es su viva imagen, aunque james nunca estuvo tan flaco" en aquel momento el chico levanto la vista y sus ojos verdes esmeralda,"como los de Lily"pensó, se dirigieron de inmediato a la zona donde estaba Sirius. El perro tuvo el tiempo justo para tirarse al suelo para que el chico no lo viera.

Se quedo en el suelo mirando a Mundungus que seguía la escena desde otro árbol, esperando alguna indicación por su parte de lo que debía que hacer, cuando su olfato detecto el inconfundible olor de comida quemándose. Inmediatamente voces llegaron desde la casa, con cautela se asomo apenas los ojos. Petunia le estaba gritando

-Niño bobo eres igual de impresentable que tus padres- el perro sintió como todos los pelos de su espalda se erizaban y no pudo evitar gruñir

-vaya Harry parece que quieres que tu castigo se alargue, pues pasaras otras dos semanas encerrado en la alacena- dijo su tío mientras se levantaba de la mesa y lo agarraba por el hombro "¿alacena?" fue lo único que pudo pensar Sirius

-tío no disculpa no quise- dijo intentando soltarse- cualquier cosa menos eso

- me tienes harto- grito el tío. Sirius volvió a levantar la vista para ver como Vernon dirigía su puño hacia atrás con las claras intenciones de golpear a Harry

Mundungus Fletcher había estado viendo toda la escena desde su cómoda posición en el árbol. Cuando vio que Harry se quedaba mirando donde estaba Sirius todas sus plumas se habían puesto de punta, luego se relajo para contemplar como Harry accidentalmente se había quedado embobado mirando hacia la ventana y la comida se empezaba a quemar. Cuando el tío del muchacho se levanto tuvo la total seguridad de que esto no iba a salir bien y cuando el tío se preparo para golpear al chico apenas le dio tiempo a pensar que el plan "acercarse a casa de los Dursley pero solo para observar" estaba saliendo francamente mal, antes de ver una cosa negra atravesar la ventana de la cocina y embestir al hombre gordo. Suspiro, en realidad era totalmente predecible que esto iba a pasar "que merlin o quien sea nos ayude"

En la cocina dos personas estaban tiradas en el suelo, uno había sido empujado por una fuerza bestial hasta caer al suelo y contemplaba con los ojos abiertos como su pariente era atacado bestialmente por un perro de color negro, que mordía con una ferocidad atemorizante el brazo que había intentado golpear al muchacho instantes antes

Canuto mordía el brazo del hombre que estaba debajo suyo con un único pensamiento "Matar" todos sus instintos caninos y humanos mezclados en una única idea "proteger a su cachorro".Ya no había protecciones que temer, o cuidado de no ser identificado, ahora solo importa Harry y sacarlo de allí.

Los gritos que retumbaban en la cocina, uno de dolor y dos de pánico no contribuyeron a que Sirius menguara la fuerza aplicada en sus mandíbulas, solo cuando Dudley le asesto una patada en el abdomen soltó al hombre. Enloquecido por el golpe como estaba apenas registro lo que estaba haciendo a continuación, cuando recupero parte de la cordura se dio cuenta de que había mordido al muchacho de cintura para abajo y que este estaba tirado en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Un grito le hizo levantar la cabeza para ver a petunia blandiendo un cuchillo por encima de su cabeza con la intención de apuñalar. No tenía tiempo para apartarse así que pensó en saltar sobre ella, aunque había un enorme riesgo que uno de los dos se clavara el cuchillo. Justo cuando estaba apunto de saltar, un objeto marrón impacto con fuerza contra la cabeza de petunia. Petunia termino en el suelo, noqueada con una urraca marrón igualmente noqueada a escasos centímetros suyos."Mundungus la urraca kamikaze" pensó Sirius una vez recuperado shock momentáneo, observo como el pecho del ave subía y bajaba "buen síntoma", antes de dar la vuelta y encarar a la unida persona en la cocina que estaba sobre sus dos pies.

Lo primero que se fijo Sirius cuando termino de dar la vuelta es que el tío del muchacho no estaba, el odio hacia el hombre creció aun mas por dejar a su esposa e hijo en una situación donde corrían peligro y huir. Lo segundo que se fijo es que Harry le tenia miedo, el muchacho temblaba y retrocedía a medidas que Sirius se acercaba, "debe pensar que soy un grim o algo así"

Avanzo unos pasos y el chico retrocedió sin perderle la cara hasta que choco con la cocina y quedo quieto. Sirius quería tranquilizarlo pero no podía volver a su forma canina y arriesgarse a que los Dursley le reconocieran. Cuando estuvieron suficiente cerca Sirius hizo lo único que se le ocurría, se tiro encima del chico haciéndole caer, y quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro, abrió su boca y le pego un lametazo en la cara. La cara de estupor de Harry le hubiese echo gracia si estuviese en forma humana"seguramente se pensaba que lo iba a morder en la cara". Se levanto de encima de el y se puso alado moviendo la cola. Se fijo en que la cara de Harry cambiaba de expresión y sin previo aviso el chico le estaba abrazando

Sirius no cabía en si de gozo, su ahijado le estaba dando su primer abrazo "bueno desde que era pequeño" pensó, y no había sido tan difícil como se temió, se dejo acariciar y ladro alegre

El momento fue roto cuando la puerta de la cocina fue abierta con fuerza y por ella surgió Vernon cargando lo que Sirius reconoció como un arma muggle. Sirius inmediatamente se alejo un poco de Harry, Vernon rugió algo que Sirius no alcanzo a comprender y levanto su arma listo para disparar

El ruido de dos descargas de escopeta sonó en todo Privet drive

_Notas del autor _

_Primero pedir perdón por el excesivo retraso y mas viendo lo bien que fue acogido el primer capitulo. Si tengo que dar una excusa diré que este se me atraganto mas de lo esperado (vaya que no estoy demasiado contento con el) para compensar pronto tendré el tercero (que particularmente es el que mas me esta gustando escribir)._

_Ah y también perdón por dejarles así, pero creerme es mejor así, ya sabrán porque_

_Aclaraciones_

_Primero, se que los dementores en el original estaban en la prisión de Azkaban antes de que Fudge llegase al poder, pero en este universo alterno lo preferí así._

_Segundo dudo que Sirius supiera lo que es un kamikaze, pero me pareció graciosa le expresión y no me resistí a ponerla. Si tengo que explicar porque Sirius sabia esa palabra puedo sacarme de la manga que:_

_- los estudios en estudios muggles donde le toco hacer un trabajo sobre la segunda guerra mundial_

_- en este mundo alterno existen unos magos japoneses especialistas en ir de frente contra enemigos numerosos montados en escobas y estrellarse contra ellos, y se les denomina kamikazes _

_Lo que puedo llegar a inventar por justificar una broma XD_

_Tercero la poción o mezcla de pociones y veneno, no tiene mucha explicación sencillamente me pareció mejor que inventarme una o utilizar solo el filtro de los muertos._

_Gracias a todos por las reviews, las contestare todas en el próximo, nos vemos en unos días_

_Próximo capitulo_

**El niño que vivió**


End file.
